1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to a self-supporting storage container. More particularly, the present invention relates to a self-supporting storage container for use as a structural assembly which includes a receptacle element, having a rear wall, bottom wall and a side wall, and a closure element. The closure element includes retaining members which are capable of fitting inside of one another in pairs. Such retaining members are provided at the free edges of the bottom wall and rear wall of the invention, which are opposite a side wall, as well as at other, connecting edges of the bottom and rear walls, which are attached to the side wall. In addition, such retaining members are provided at an enclosing side wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a self-supporting container, as disclosed in German Auslegeschrift 23 12 293, which is constructed as a receptacle element with a bottom wall, a rear wall and two side walls opposite each other. When these self-supporting storage containers of the prior art are placed against each other, two side walls of adjoining self-supporting storage containers are always adjacent to each other. A separate dividing wall is also provided for such self-supporting storage containers, which makes it possible to subdivide the self-supporting storage container into individual compartments. The cost of the materials for the construction of such a self-supporting storage container is comparatively high. Furthermore, adjacent self-supporting storage containers stand unattached to each other so that the arrangement of these self-supporting storage containers can be easily disturbed.
German Offenlegungsschrift 23 44 874 discloses a self-supporting container made up of two halves which can be attached to one another. The device disclosed in this reference includes several self-supporting storage containers made up of two such halves which, in addition, can be arranged adjacent to each other.
An additional self-supporting storage container, as generally being disclosed by the cited prior art, is described in Swiss Patent No. 401 908. In the container of this reference, the receptacle elements are inserted into each other from above so that each receptacle element must necessarily have three vertical walls in order to assure structural integrity. The adjacent receptacle elements do not have a common supporting surface so that the arrangement cannot be set on a base plate, on the bottom of a compartment in a cabinet, or in a similar area.